


Past, Present and Future

by SailorAmi155



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Speech Disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorAmi155/pseuds/SailorAmi155
Summary: Seira is de-aged by Rosemary and Maju and Meimi is forced to babysit her now 3 year old timid and scared of everything best friend. Seira doesn't remember anything but pain and fear of being abused.How will both girls cope?





	Past, Present and Future

**Meimi's POV**

I was in my Saint Tail persona as I left the church to go help another lost lamb. However, after I was finish, I didn't feel quite at ease because of Seira's reactions earlier. 

_Flashback_

_I was looking at Seira to encourage her to tell me more. Something about this lost lamb seems to have struck Seira personally. I didn't know what was wrong, but seeing Seira almost about to sob made me angry for some reason. I felt that if someone had hurt her, I would have hurt them._

_My fists were clinched tightly, but Seira whimpered as she regained her composure. I saw her put on a very convincing smile, but I knew Seira. She was faking the smile, but she fooled the other people into thinking that it was a real smile. I knew Seira's real smile and that smile was filled with pure innocence and happiness. This smile was hiding pain and discomfort._

_"Seira." I whispered as to not startle her, but to my surprise, my voice did surprised her. Her eyes darted around the room and when her eyes fell on my worried filled eyes, she looked away. I placed my hand under her chin to gently make her look at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked after a few minutes had passed._

_"No." Seira had thought about her answer carefully, but she still lied. I sighed. Stupid girl. I had thought, although I didn't mean it in a mean way. Her lies were slipping, but they work. They didn't work on me because I knew Seira and she knew me. When she turned away from me, I saw something on her arm. It looked like a fresh red mark. When I looked closely, I quickly turned away. I knew what it was. It was a whip marking._

_Abuse? I had thought. Seira didn't have a boyfriend and the church people aren't exactly her parents-oh no! My face had a horror on it. I told Seira bye and I left, tears stinging my eyes._

_Flashback End_

I never went back to the church because I thought Seira was safe. I guess I didn't think about the topic of abuse showing up in the church. As I ran back, I had a bad feeling creeping oover me. When I saw my best friend, I quickly went to her. She was shaking and she was whimpering. I checked her over and when I touched her back, she let a yelp of pain and she fell forward. I caught her and I examined her back. There were fresh whip wounds on her back. 

**Seira's POV**

If she didn't come back, she wouldn't have seen these. I knew that as much. But, she was worried. My back aches and hurts. I gave out a cry when I felt hands trying to ease my pain, but it wasn't going to work. "You need stitches!" Meimi had cried out in alarm. That was the last straw. I fainted in Meimi's hold and I don't remember else.

**Normal POV**

Meimi was carrying Seira to the hospital.  _She needs a hospital badly. These might be infected._ Meimi thought as she shifted Seira when the girl whimpered in her sleep. Seira started crying when Meimi felt blood seeping through Seira's clothes. "Shh. You'll be fine." This was the last reassurance Meimi gave Seira before she was shot with a syringe. As she fell asleep, she protected Seira from further damage. 

Two people went to the two girls. Seira wasn't fully unconscious and she heard a voice that she rarely hears. "I'll get the injured girl, you get the thief." Seira felt arms picking her up and she whimpered from being removed from Meimi's hold. "Relax or try to relax. I won't hurt you." Rosemary's voice reassures Seira, despite the fact that Seira tried not to fall asleep. Seira slept against Rosemary's tall frame. Maju had Meimi in her small arms. "Use your magic, Maju. I don't expect you to really carry Meimi." Rosemary tells Maju. Maju dropped Meimi and she caused Meimi to float. 

They went back to the fortune telling shop. Rosemary felt blood on her hands, but she didn't react, but when Seira woke up screaming, she immediately tried to ease Seira. "What happened?" Rosemary shifting Seira.

"Whippings and beatings." Seira answered quickly. Rosemary's eyes widen and she cackled.

"Perfect. You'll be my test subject." Rosemary tells Seira crazily. Seira fainted in Rosemary's arms and the woman smirked. 

A Few Hours Later...

Meimi woke up to Rosemary holding Seira against her. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from mouthing off at the woman. Seira wasn't crying in pain, but instead it was fear. She didn't know what Rosemary was planning, but she didn't fight the woman's gentle hold. "What do you want?" Meimi asked. Rosemary smirked at Meimi's question. She gripped Seira chin and she forced the girl's mouth open. She poured a nasty liquid down the girl's throat and she pinched her nose, forcing Seira to either swallow or drown and Seira chose to swallow the liquid. Seira then fell forward, but Rosemary caught her and she put her in a bear hug. "What did you do to Seira?!" Meimi demanded of Rosemary. The crazed woman laughed a scary laugh. 

"I'm helping her."The woman answered as Seira started screaming in pain as her bones and body started to shrink.

"Nng! It burns!" Seira shouted as she started shrinking. When she finished shrinking, she was very small, like she was a toddler. Her mental age had changed as well. She looked around and she did what any toddler would do-she brawled her eyes out. 

"..." Meimi didn't call her best friend's name because she felt something was wrong. No toddler would brawl their eyes out unless they were hurt. She approached the young girl and she didn't notice.  _She didn't notice me. She's a toddler now._ Meimi thought as she gently picked up Seira. Seira quieted down as she felt someone pick her up. "What's your name, little girl?" Meimi asked. Seira flinched and very badly at that. 


End file.
